


Marshmallow the Matchmaker

by cami611



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Trapped In A Closet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-13 03:19:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4505691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cami611/pseuds/cami611
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What it says on the tin. Marshmallow is a matchmaker and he gets Tom and Marco together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marshmallow the Matchmaker

**Author's Note:**

> Haven't written in a long time so go easy on my guys, gals, both, and neither. Not Beta'd, so please ignore any errors. Sorry.

Star, Tom, Marshmallow, and Marco are observing their bi-weekly movie marathon to-catch-Tom-and-Star-up-on-earth-culture-and-also-because-movies-are-awesome-shut-up-Tom. The name needs some work.  This was Star’s week to pick the genre. She had chosen horror because “monster fights are awesome.” So Marco spent a whole day searching for the best horror movies that involved monsters, but also weren’t too negative towards Hell or aliens. It was a lot harder than he expect.  Eventually he Settled on Evil Dead, Dead Snow, Saw I, The Silence of the Lambs, Nightmare on Elm Street, and Final Destination I. He didn’t expect Tom to bring Marshmallow with him when he came, but Tom shook off his friends’ questions saying he had a bad day and wanted Marshmallow close. Star and Marco accepted this and didn’t push Tom to talk about it. He’d tell them if and when he wanted and not before. Pushing would only make him more anxious. Instead of talking about whatever seemed to be bothering Tom, Marco simply added a small bowl of ripped romaine lettuce for Marshmallow to their snack table in the Dias’ living room. They settle into the movie marathon laughing at the cheesy effects in Evil Dead, Marco having to explain what was so hilarious about Nazi Zombie before putting in Dead Snow, and finally giving a short preview to Saw I by calling it a psychological thriller. It was fairly late in the evening by the time they had made it halfway through Saw when Star was startled by something on screen she screamed and then followed it with a self conscious laughed. Tom and Marco jumped at her scream, but quickly calmed when she began laughing. Marshmallow, however, was started from his spot on Tom’s lap by Tom’s sudden movement. Panicked from being so suddenly awoken, Marshmallow took off looking for a place to hide.

“Shit.” Tom cursed, jumping up to follow Marshmallow.

“He’s headed for the closet ” Star said, as she jumped up from her seat.

Marco was on his feet as well. He’d jumped the back of the couch and was racing toward the closet. Star pointed her wand at the closet “Bunny Closet Barricade!” she said. A blast of energy burst from her wand and pushed Marco, Tom, and Marshmallow into the closet. “Oh no, oh no, are you guys okay?” Star said running to the closet and chewing on her wand.

“Ugh.”

“Ow.”

“Guys?” Star questioned.

“We’re fine, Star.” Marco said from inside the closet. “Can you open the door.”

“Sure.” Star said and began pulling on the door. It rattled in place but refused to release it’s captives. “Um, bad news.”

“Star.” Tom said evenly.

“Stay calm, Tom. I’ll get you guys out of there. Don’t panic. Everything is totally fine.” Star babbled. “Just let me go get my book. I’m sure there’s something in there about opening a possibly permanently sealed doors.”

“What?!” Tom yelled as flames started to lick at his feet.

“Ow, ow, ow, hey, stop that.” Marco yelled from where he was scrunched up against Tom.

“Oh.” Tom took a deep breath and tried to extinguish the flames.

“Here.” Marco plopped Marshmallow into Tom’s lap. Tom’s focus shifted to the bunny and slowly a smile spread over his face.

“Thanks and sorry. Are you okay?” Tom asked focusing on the top of Marshmallows head.

“Yeah, I’m fine. Just got a little warm for a minute. I’m not burned or anything, so don’t worry.” Marco shrugged and tried to find a more comfortable position.

“Ow.” Tom said “Watch it.”

“I can’t exactly see what I’m doing.” Marco relied “Where even are you?”

“Right here.” Tom said.

“Very helpful.” Marco deadpanned.

“Here.” Tom lit a small fire in his hand so they could both see. Tom was sitting with his back against the far wall. Marco’s torso was on the floor to Tom’s left and his lower half was sprawled between Tom’s legs.

“Wow, it’s really small in here.” Marco commented. “I’m all squished in this corner. Could you shift to the left a bit?” Tom began to move to his right to make room for Marco to sit beside him, but stopped when Marshmallow began to chirp nervously.

“I don’t think I can move anymore. Marshmallow’s really scared.” Tom said, gently petting the small rabbit Marco had placed in his lap. He began making soothing noises to it.

“Okay, maybe I can get up a bit” Marco picked his torso up off the ground and hovered between Tom’s knees. There legs were still wrapped together. “And then if I just move my leg,” Marco got his legs outside of Tom’s hips, but Marshmallow chirped more loudly when Marco tried to move away from Tom.

“Stop.” Tom said extinguishing the fire and placing his now free hand on Marco’s waist to steady him. “If we move more we’re just going to keep scaring him.” Tom said quietly.

“Sorry, little guy,” Marco said “didn’t mean to scare you.”

“No, it’s my fault. I’m the one who jumped when Star screamed at that dumb movie. I scared him.” Tom berated himself.

“Hey, we all jumped. Let’s just calm Marshmallow down, okay?” Marco attempted to sooth the demon.

“Yeah, okay.” Tom sighed defeated. Marco placed his hands on the wall above where he assumed Tom’s head was and settled to sit on floor but he ended up settled on Tom’s bent thighs just below his knees. Marco coughed.

“Okay, I’m not going to move. Could you give us a bit of light back?” Marco asked timidly.

“Uh, yeah, um, just a sec.” Tom stuttered. He lifted his palm and a small bright fire once again lit up their surroundings. Marshmallow was in Tom’s lap, head hidden inside his jacket trying to burrow into his dress shirt. Tom’s arm was under Marshmallow gently cradling him to Tom’s chest.

“Hey there Marshmallow.” Marco began to speak soothingly to the bunny, “Sorry we frightened you. It’s going to be okay now.” Marco took one of his hands off the wall and gently placed it on Marshmallow’s back. Marshmallow wasn’t chirping anymore but was shaking slightly. “Tom, is there something we can do for him? Some way to help him calm down” Marco asked.

“I don’t know.” Tom replied stressed. “I’ve never seen him this scared. I have no idea what to do.”

“Deep breath, Tom. It’s okay. We’ve got this.” Marco slid his other hand down the wall and onto Tom’s shoulder. “He just needs time to figure out that everything is fine. I’m sure he’ll calm down soon.” Tom stared at Marco and began to breath a little deeper the way that Brian had taught him to do with his anger. It apparently worked well with all types of stress. As Tom calmed down so did Marshmallow. “See, he’s going to be just fine.” Marco smiled at Tom. As Marco relaxed more his slid further into Tom’s lap.

“Yeah,” Tom smiled back at Marco a blush slowly spreading across his face. “Um, we can probably move now.” Tom said eyes focusing on the wall to Marco’s left.

“Yeah, I’ll just, um,” Marco moved the hand on Tom’s shoulder to the wall but when he tried to take his other hand off Marshmallow the bunny turned his head and nipped Marco’s hand. “Hey, what was that for?” Marco addressed the bunny.

“What happened?” Tom asked.

“He just bit me.” Marco said baffled.

“Bit you?” Tom repeated.

“Well, more like nipped my finger. What the heck?”

“Oh, he wants petted.” Tom said.

“Oh.” Marco repeated freezing. Marshmallow ever the impatient, spoiled bunny nipped Marco’s fingers again silently demanding to be pet.

“I would pet him but I’m kind of the only source of light here.” Tom reminded Marco.

“Yeah, I’ll just -” Marco trailed off as he once again began petting Marshmallow. “Happy now?” Marco asked the bunny. Tom smiled at the picture Marco and Marshmallow made only to begin blushing when he tried to sit up straighter and only succeeded in lowering Marco further into his lap. At Tom’s movement Marco glance up from Marshmallow and found himself face to face with Tom. They both blushed and froze only to have Marshmallow nip Tom’s hand this time in a demand for continued petting.

“Ow.” Tom said.

“You okay?” Marco asked.

“Yeah, just don’t stop petting.”

“You really spoiled this rabbit, didn’t you?” Marco laughed as he returned to petting Marshmallow. Tom blushed but couldn’t argue with Marco’s observation. He did spoil Marshmallow.

“Hey,” Tom suddenly said, looking intently at Marco, “I wasn’t the one bringing out lettuce for him to snack on.” Tom accused. “You spoil him every time you see him. It’s not just me.”

Marco blushed at being caught. “I wasn’t going to let him go all night without anything.” Marco mumbled. “He gets jumpy when he’s hungry.” Marco’s hand stilled on Marshmallows back, his other having drifted to Tom’s shoulder again sometime in the passing minutes.

Star’s voice came from outside the closet, “Guy’s, I think I figured it out, give me a minute to make sure. I’ll have you out in no time. Promise.”

Marco and Tom smiled at eachother. “Almost over.” Marco said.

“Yeah.” Tom sighed. He felt something flop against his stomach and looked down. Marshmallow was sprawled asleep against Tom’s chest.

“Awe,” Marco breathed, leaning his head down next to Tom’s for a better view, “that’s really adorable.” Marco raised his eyes to Tom and noticed that they were a hair’s breadth away. Feeling Marco still, Tom looked up and locked eyes with Marco. They both blushed. Marco’s hand shifted on Tom’s shoulder closer to his neck. Marco leaned his forehead closer to Tom’s. “Hi.” Marco breathed.

“Hi.” Tom smiled back. Marco glanced down to Tom’s lips, back to eyes then back to his lips. Finally, slowly, giving Tom time to turn away, Marco leaned in and connected their lips. It was a soft kiss, barely even there, almost nothing, until Tom pressed forward, letting the fire in his hand extinguish again and placed his hand in Marco hair tilting his head to the side. The had Marco still had on Marshmallow began to travel up Tom’s chest had they kisses. It moved from his sternum to this shoulder to his bicep and back until it finally came to rest on Tom’s shoulder. Marco’s other hand wove it’s way through the short hairs on Tom’s neck. They pulled apart with a gasp and stared at each other in silence, Marshmallow still asleep between them. Marco slowly brought his head to Tom’s shoulder, unable to see Tom’s face anymore. Tom kept his hand tangled in Marco’s hair gently combing his fingers through Marco’s tresses. 

Star shouted “Loaok out” and there was a crashing sound behind them. Star pulled the door open to see Marco sitting in Tom’s lap, both of them blushing and holding on to each other.

“I knew it!” Star said.The boys pushed away from each other and quickly scrambled out of the closet Marshmallow still asleep on Tom’s chest. Later that night, and far into the future, Star would joke that Marshmallow was a far better matchmaker than her. Tom and Marco would silently agree.


End file.
